


Gray

by stargazercmc



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazercmc/pseuds/stargazercmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since she got the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sg_fignewton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sg_fignewton).



> For [](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/profile)[**sg_fignewton**](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/) as part of her [birthday alphabet soup](http://abyssinia4077.livejournal.com/254778.html). The project was a round-up of short gen ficlets using the letters in Fig's LJ name as inspiration. My letter was G (the first one!).

It's been three years since she got the first one, but Cassie is still surprised when the Valentine's Day package comes each year.

She tears open the padded envelope to find the box. Gold, this year, and she thinks it matches the thin, braided strand she never forgets to put on in the morning. She waits before lifting the lid; she knows its contents already. She drinks a glass of water before coming back to the kitchen table.

After a moment, she tugs open the box to see a small note and another box. She sets the note aside, then strokes the black velvet case and touches the chain at her neck. Time to assign a memory for this year. Cassie remembers their shopping trip for her eighth grade Spring Dance. She tried ruffles and lace before choosing satin - it was cool to the touch and she hoped it would keep her from flushing if Toby Decker asked her to dance. She didn't tell her mother that, but Janet's smile made her think she knew anyway.

The chiming clock tells her that class is soon. Cassie reaches forward and slowly unhinges the case. Lying on the soft bed of blue lining is a dark gray pearl. She reaches up and unhooks her necklace. She takes the pearl and carefully threads the chain with it, letting it fall beside the other two. She hooks the clasp around her neck before getting up with the note in her hand.

She isn't positive who sends them, but she thinks it might be Jack's sideways slant each year. "We remember with you," she reads, more from memory than cognizance. She rests the note on the table and allows herself one last touch of gray before gathering her books.


End file.
